


I Want It

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: His palms are sweaty,Knees weak, arms are heavyEleven wants his sweater alreadyMike feels unsteadyWow, that was terrible. Basically, Mike shows up at the cabin in an ugly sweater and Eleven wants it.Inspired by the song Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood.





	I Want It

"Hey, kid--what are you wearing?"

"Shut up," Mike said, face turning as red as the abomination on his torso. Hopper fought back a laugh as he let the boy in. "You better hope we don't have agents kicking down the door, because there's no way nobody saw you on the way here."

"Not funny," Mike grumbled, picking at the sweater. "This thing fucking _itches--"_

"Language," Hooper said halfheartedly. Mike made a face. "Ew, you sound like my dad."

The Chief just smirked. "El's in her room."

Mortified, Mike opened up her door to be faced immediately by the girl herself. "Hi, Mike," she said, biting her lip and smiling shyly. Mike grinned goofily down at her. "I missed you," he said.

"Me too," she replied, hugging him. Never mind they had seen each other only two days ago.

"I want the door cracked," Hopper called. El rolled her eyes, something she had picked up from Lucas, and "Come," she said to Mike. He obliged, closing the door slightly, and then she saw his sweater.

"What's that?" she asked, poking it.

Mike scowled at it. "This? This is a monstrosity of a sweater my idiot aunt made that my mom is making me wear because it's 'so sweet' or something."

To be fair, his description was rather accurate. It was bright, eye-hurt red, with green puffballs, white stripes, and a very bad impression of either Santa Claus or a wampa with a skin disease on the front.

"Soft," El said, pulling it out a little and stroking it.

"I guess," Mike said. "I hate it."

"It looks good. On you," El said. "It's...pretty."

Mike blushed and ducked his head. "You look pretty too, El," he said.

The girl smiled shyly at him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

They were sitting on her bed, holding hands. El laid her head on his arm, humming contentedly to herself.

"I love you," Mike whispered, which he and El had been saying to each other for a week or two.

"I love you too," she whispered back, squeezing his hand. Her thumb gently swiped back and forth, back and forth.

"I'm going to be totally annoying about saying that."

"Not annoying," she said, flicking his chest.

"I'm glad," he said, kissing the top of her head. El smiled and nestled further into his grasp.

She looked up and let him kiss her.

Too soon, Hopper told Mike he had to leave, and El followed him out.

"See you in a few days?" she asked, and of course he nodded and kissed her, ignoring Hopper's pointed cough.

"Can I have it?" she blurted when turned.

"What?"

El blushed, stumbling over the words. "Y-your sweater. Can I--?"

Without hesitation, he took it off and handed it to her. "Here."

She smiled, hugging it. "Thank you, Mike."

"No problem." He blushed. "Bye, El."

"Bye, Mike."

In the 30 degree weather, Mike should have been freezing on the walk home.

Instead, he was incredibly warm.

 

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no_

_'Cause it's too cold for you here_

_And now, so let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides a mind_

_To move to a place so far away_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I write an entire fic off of the song Sweater Weather? Let me know :D Love you all!


End file.
